Never say Never
by sjt1988
Summary: Everyone knows the saying never say never but does James. James says never to things but fate has another ideas.


"I am never getting married," James yelled over the music that was playing at the wedding of his cousin, Vic and favorite god brother, Teddy.

Both Fred and Louis rolled their eyes at him. They both knew that could change since they were only eighteen. There might be plenty of girls before any of them settle down but there will be one girl that takes them all down.

"We'll see about that," There was a mischievous look in Fred's eyes.

"It's true," James said with confidence.

"Do you want to make a bet on that?" Fred asked.

"Sure," James smiled. Louis shook his head he could see where this is going with them.

"One hundred galleons every year you are single," Fred smiled. It was going to be easy money for him.

"Deal," The cousins shook hands.

* * *

The first time James met Abigail Dylan was a party that his parents were throwing. He had a butterbeer in his and saw her talking with his cousin, Rose. She had red curly hair, it was brighter than Rose's red hair. He couldn't see her eyes and he wonder what color they were. He made his way over to her. Rose introduced them. He found out that her eyes were a bright blue.

After that meeting James couldn't get Abby as she liked to be called out of his mind. The next time he ran into her, they were at the Leaky Cauldron. He was meeting Fred for drinks and she was picking something up to eat for dinner. He asked her out for drinks later in the week. For some reason she agreed.

Drinks turned into dinner, dinner turned into staying over at each other flat. A year into their relationship Abby was moving into his place. Fred reminded him of the bet they made seven years ago. Some part of James didn't care, he was in love with Abby. He made his way to the family vault and found the ring that he needed. It was simple ring with a diamond and two emerald on either side. This ring remind him of Abby. He pocketed it.

He had the whole night planned for them. Dinner, a moonlit walk, then back to their place. Somewhere he was going to ask her to marry him. He did it on their walk. He got down on one knee and asked her. She jumped in his arms as she said yes.

The wedding took place not a year later. James was standing in his room in the hotel where the wedding was taking place. There was a knock on the door and before James could open the door, Fred stepped in. There was a wicked smile on his face.

"Pay up, my friend," Fred held out his hand. James pulled a check out of his jacket pocket and handed it to his cousin. "Thank you," He put the check in his pants pocket. "This is going to pay for my wedding in couple of months."

Both men laughed. "I don't even care," James smiled. "I'm marrying an amazing woman." Fred smiled before the door was opened and Al, Louis, and Hugo walked in. They were the other groomsmen in the wedding.

When Abby walked down the aisle, James couldn't even remember why he said that he was never going to marry because the woman walking to him still took his breath away.

* * *

A few months later, James and Abby were at a family gathering. There were kids running around and there was yelling. They weren't listening to their parents. At one point he seen Teddy's and Vic's oldest running around with no shirt on and Teddy chasing after him with a shirt. The boy only laughed at his father. James didn't know what to make of it.

As they were about to eat, and James couldn't wait to eat his grandmum's food. He was about to take some mashed potatoes when Dom's daughter let out a scream. And pushed her plate away. Dom said something to her, but she just shouted. "No, Mummy!" The whole table heard what was being said. Dom looked embarrassed and took her daughter in the house. Dom didn't return until Uncle Ron was on his third helping of food. Her daughter was no where to be found. Dom's husband saved her a plate while she was dealing with their daughter.

Later that night when James and Abby were home in their little one bedroom flat. James was glad that it was quiet. He poured himself a shot of firewhiskey before sitting next to his wife on the sofa. Before he could take a shot, his wife took the glass. James only kissed the side of her head.

"After tonight, we are never having kids," James said.

"I agree," Abby said. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Five months later, James was smiling as he came in his flat. He couldn't wait to see Abby. He found her sitting on the couch with something in her hand. He took a seat next to her, wrapped his arm around her, and he placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Is there something wrong, Abby?" James asked.

Abby handed him something. James looked at it and saw that it was a pregnancy test. He read it and saw that it was positive. He looked from the test to his wife. "I'm pregnant," Tears came to her eyes. James gathered her in his arms.

"That is great," James said.

Abby looked up at him. "Are you sure because a few months ago we are never going to have a baby?"

James laughed. "I know what I said but maybe our child will be different."

Abby laughed and kissed him. "Not with you being with their father." James laughed.

Nine months later, James stood on the side of wife as his son was being born. He held on her hand as screamed that they were never having sex again. The first cries of his son took his heart away. When they took away his son to clean him, James wanted to follow them, but his wife held on to him. They brought him to Abby wrapped in a blanket. James saw that he had a faint black hair and his eyes were a bright blue like his mother. When James took him in his arms he couldn't believe the love he had for this baby. His son Anthony James Potter.

* * *

Tony was running around their little apartment and James was chasing him. Tony let out a laugh running from his son. Tony was due for a bath and he didn't want one. James still had to make dinner for them, but he couldn't get his son to settle down. James was ready for his wife to come home but she had an appointment after work.

The door opened, and Abby came in. His son saw his mum and ran to her. Abby picked him up and saw that he still hasn't taken a bath. She looked around the flat and saw that there wasn't any food ready for dinner. Abby gave him a look. James only smiled.

"I'll order something." Abby rolled her eyes and took their son to the bathroom.

James ordered some Chinese for them. Abby came back without Tony, who was put to bed. James took a bite of an eggroll before saying. "I love the city. We are never leaving." James smiled before taking another bite. He saw a frown on Abby's face. "What?"

"I think we should move," Abby said. "To somewhere bigger and with a yard for Tony to play in."

"Why, this place is great and the park is right down the street." James tried to take a bite of the fried rice on his plate.

Abby took a breath. "James, I'm pregnant again." James dropped his chopsticks and looked at his wife.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Abby nodded. James sighed. He knew that she was right. They had to move.

They found a house outside the city that was perfect for them. James was happy when Tony ran around their backyard as he tried to catch something. Abby came up next to him. He kissed the top of her head. "See this is perfect," She said.

James placed a hand on her belly to feel his daughter move. He was glad that they were having a girl. They would have one of each and they would be done. "Yes, you were right," Abby pulled him close for a kiss.

* * *

James was tired. He just spent the day with his two children. At four and two they had too much energies for the age. The house was a mess and he felt that he hasn't had a good night sleep since Tony was born. He saw the kids playing on the floor and closed his eyes for a second.

"James," He heard his wife say. He opened his eyes to see his wife holding their daughter, Charlotte. His daughter opened her arms for him. He took her. "James, what happen?" Abby asked.

James looked around the room to see that it was more trashed than it was before he closed his eyes. Tony was covered in makers and smiling at them. James smiled at his wife. "I must have closed my eyes for a second."

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Take your son upstairs and give him a bath," Abby took Charlotte to the kitchen.

James picked up Tony. "We are never having anymore kids." He yelled after his wife. He didn't hear her responds as he took Tony upstairs.

It was quiet for once in their household. James took a sigh and held out a hand for Abby to sit down next to him. She sat down next to him. James pulled her close. "It's finally quiet."

"James," Abby pulled out of arms. "About what you said about never having more children, well I'm pregnant for a third time."

"How?" James asked.

Abby threw him a look. "The night we gave the kids to your parents and," Abby climbed in James' lap. "We spent the whole night in bed," She whispered in his ear.

James wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her neck. "We could take this upstairs," James stood up, holding his wife. Abby held on to him as he made his way upstairs. James was ready to kiss his wife when they heard.

"Mummy," Charlotte scream out. James set his wife down. Abby kissed him again.

"Abby, we are done having babies," James said as his wife went into their daughter's room.

"Agreed," Abby mouthed to him.

* * *

James walked in his house and it was too quiet with three children, who were under the age of ten. James set his bag down and went to find his family. He found them all sitting on the couch sleeping. His beautiful wife was holding their four-year-old son, Tom. Charlotte was curled up next to Abby. Tony was sleeping on his sister, James knew that he would deny it later. James leaned against the doorframe and watched his family.

Maybe he should never have said never when he was eighteen. Fate had another plan for him and he was glad for.

"I am never giving this up," James said as his wife opened her eyes and smiled at him.


End file.
